Buffer tanks occur regularly within different process industries for creating a margin between the different parts in the process or between the process proper and, for example, pre-treatment or final packing. Buffer tanks are dimensioned to capable of receiving product if a disruption were to occur between the different parts in or peripheral to the process. The buffer tank is to afford space to be able to regulate one part of, for example, the process if another part in or peripheral to the process were suddenly to stop or change the flow by other means. The buffer tank should be of such dimensions as to accommodate that product volume which is required before regulation could take place. The buffer tank must also retain such a large product volume that there is no risk of it being emptied before regulation can be put into effect. If too small a tank is selected, the product may spill over and thereby be lost, or the tank may be emptied and thereby impede or disrupt the outflow. At the same time, the intention is that the buffer tank should be as little as possible, since large tanks are expensive and bulky.
A simple method of regulating the level in a buffer tank is the so-called on/off regulation method, which implies that the level is regulated in that the inflow is started or stopped when necessary. This is often an unsuitable method, since it inevitably disrupts the process.
Another common method for regulating the level in a buffer tank is by selecting a tank which is so large that a normal position for product level is situated approximately in the centre of the tank. Then there is space for regulating both upwards and downwards in the tank and the dimensions of the tank are twice the requisite space in order to have time to regulate the process.
Apart from the fact that a large tank involves considerable overhead costs and that it requires a large floor space, it also holds a larger quantity of product which runs the risk of being left standing in the buffer tank. Many products in the food industry are today highly specialised and are relatively expensive to produce, which is a further factor guiding the wish to employ as small buffer tanks as possible.